


Ravenous Reverie

by Nicxan



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: As you can imagine someone is eaten alive, Eye Trauma, Gen, Mr. Eaten Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Seeking Mr Eaten's Name (Fallen London)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: All I can remember is the pain.The anguish.Their hunger.





	Ravenous Reverie

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month, Day 11! WHUMP TIME  
Here's where I confess I've never written whump before so I hope this qualifies.

All I can is remember my pain. His betrayal. Their ravenous hunger.   
  
I remember how they tore me apart with their teeth, feasting on my flesh with gusto. I remember when they plucked my eyes out, and how they ignored my screams for mercy. I heard them chew on the eyes, heard the eyes gush and squelch, heard them swallow. And then go for more.   
  
The more they devoured, the more it hurt. The more they ate, the more anguish I felt. I begged for them to stop, over and over – or at least end my life before continuing their meal. They never did.   
  
I knew Mr. Veils was watching.   
  
I knew he delighted in my pain.   
  
By the time they were done, only anger kept me tethered to this realm. Spite and anger. I knew they picked me up, but I don’t know when, exactly, they threw me into the well. Perhaps when I was only bone, and they could no longer find bits to pick apart. But throw me into the well they did, and I died when I hit the stone at the bottom.   
  
I thought I would get relief when I died.   
  
I did not.   
  
The pain continued. Time flowed as normal, much faster than before, but I still felt where their teeth bit into me. I felt the chunks that were torn off of me. I felt everything, vividly, and it never stopped. I have not known peace since the betrayal. Since the feast.  
  
I fear it will always be this way. That I will suffer alone, that no one will know of what happened to me. For eternity. Beyond eternity. Beyond when the Judgments have been snuffed out, murdered.  
  
I can’t let my name stay in obscurity forever.  
  
They need to know.   
  
They _need to know_.


End file.
